Luke and Tess
by Safe-haven Shea
Summary: When she came back years later with a husband, The family tries to stop them.


When she came back home, she was twenty-two years old, she doesn't look like the same person as before, she looked different, her hair is darker red, she seems better than before, and she seems happier than ever.

Then she walked round there, that's when Sam and Hank, Noah, her brother's saw her, then Luis just screamed: Theresa! It's that you. Yes, It's me. Where have you been? Someone love me and taking me way for months then years, in Virginia.

Wow. Are you okay? I'm fine. Where is Mom and everyone? At the Mansion. We can go, if you want. You sure. I am. Then she left there, she got dressed, she wore a beautiful dress, her hair down, then she left there.

Then she saw them again, Hank said: Beautiful you are. Thanks. Then she left there with them. But Sam and Noah and Luis knew something was wrong. She's not herself, she is lot different than before. Minute later, they arrived there, she took a breath, they got out, started to be walked in there. Then Sam, Noah, Hank, Luis walked in there first, then everyone saw them, they knew that something had happened, then she walked in there, saw everyone there, then she saw him there, then she just fainted right there, then her brother just ran to her, just held her there.

Then he sat her down, Then Eve check on her. Then someone said: where has she been all this time? She won't say, she was kidnapped, she is different than before and it's been four years now. Wow. Then Eve said: she seems fine, but emotionally she seems scared of everything. What happened to her? Then Noah and Luis said: we don't know, but we will find out. Then she woke up, she felt better, then the family and friends went by her, ask what happened?

Nothing, bad memory. Then he came by her, said: Theresa. How are you I am fine.

Then she said: I need a drink. Then someone give her something, then she drinks it. Then music started again, everyone danced, the night was fine, people dancing, including her family and friends, then someone came by her, ask her to dance,

which she did, with Noah, she felt fine. He asks her how are you doing really? I just don't want to be here again, The place, the town, this Mansion, him either. You mean Ethan? Yeah him, that name is creep.

Then music stop, then everyone was thinking and dancing, but no one saw this coming. Then the doorbell ring, someone answers it, then he walked right in there, then he saw everyone in there, the people are wondering who is he and why is he here? Then Sam and Luis said: who are you and why are you here? Then Theresa said: Leave him alone, guys, Now! Then they did. Then He said: Tess, are you okay, sweetie? I'm better now that you are here. She holds out her hand, he grabs her's, walked by her. Then he just held her there, he whispers to her: How are you really? I'm scared, the people here don't know, I'm glad that you are here with me. Me too, sweetie. Who is that looking at us? That's him. You mean him. The one and the same. Where are you staying? Harmony inn. Good, I'll be with you. Not staying with them. They don't know do they. No, they can't. The music started.

Then they danced, he held her, he dips her, carried her. Then everything was fine. Then everyone just watches them. Then Luis said: Theresa, who is he? Then they started leave there, when someone grab her arm. Then the person said: Don't EVER do that again. Then he let go. He just held her. That's when he said: I'm her Husband Luke. Then Luis: Wow, how long? Two years this Christmas. Then THERESA said: I'm leaving now with my husband. Then her brother said: We will see you soon. Yes, you will, but with him too. Then they walked out of the door, they got in the car, drove.

Minute later, they arrived there, they check in there, he just held her. They lay down, they both went to sleep, finally in their arms, plus with a little pill in them, he won't let her go again. Neither will she. She found him, she found her way, she found a new family too.

At the Mansion, Noah said: who hell was he? Why is hanging on Theresa for? Then Sam said: Holy Crap. He is her kidnapper, he made her fall in love with him, get married too. You mean STOCKHOLM syndrome. The same. But now, she won't leave him, he won't leave her. Maybe they both came home. He does seem familiar to me. We need to find out why and why her?

Then Sam got a called, someone said: they are staying at the Harmony Inn Room 12.

Then Luis said: How do we get my sister way from him? We don't know if we can. You mean what if she wants to stay with him? Yeah, she could be far gone then we know. We don't know what happened to her all those years ago. Then Sam looked him up, he was shock when he learns this, then he said it: He is Luke Stanton from Boston to New York and Maine. But nothing he just disappeared, now years later, here he is, married to Theresa. What does that mean?

I wish I knew, but we need to find out more, before we lose her again, because when he goes, so does she, they won't stay being apart from each other at any moment. Yeah, I got part. We should check INTERPOL also about him, maybe they have something about him. Okay. Then everyone went home, her family and friends did. But Ethan went to the hotel and kept an eye on them, without them knowing about it. Because he knew he had to do this now.

Morning came, the young couple were walking towards the dinner hall for some food, they sat down there, Then She said: honey, when can we leave here? Soon, Baby. Okay, then they ate, left there. That's when Ethan left there, went to his father police department, saw them, said: they will be leaving soon, they are leaving by plane, we need to do something before we lose her again. I can't lose her again, I still love her. Then Luis said: I know you do. What can we do? Then the INTERPOL called, they said: we have something about Mr. Stanton. Okay.

They send a fax to them and they were shock what they had seen in the fax. They said: oh my god, this is going to be bad and painful. We need to get her way from him before we do. What did it say? it said: Luke Stanton was a law student and his mom died when he was six and father unknown, then few months later, he was sent to a mental hospital in Maine, where he stayed and then he escaped about two years before.

How did he meet THERESA? He came here, he saw her and then days later, he just crabs her, taking her way, Months later, here we are. What about the mental hospital part? He has Manic Depressive, which makes him go crazy and do sad things. He can turn violent on others, with someone or someone's gets in his way. Holy Crap. Plus, it happened in Paris, when his friend died, where he had stayed and escaped. We need to find a way to get her way from him, if only we can. I don't think that she wants to go without him. She loves him that much. She could be lost forever, in her mind and her heart and soul, she truly thinks that she had found her soul mate, love. Oh wow. That's what I saw when I saw today and last night. As do you. We sure did. But we need to save her.

That night, everything will change including a family and an old love. It was 6:00 clock when Luis called his sister to come over to talk about things. Then she looked at her husband, it's okay, I'll be with you. Then she said: it's fine, Luis. Where should we talk? We will talk at the Mansion. Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Then he hangs up, she is on her way, maybe so is he. Then everyone just got ready for it.

At Harmony Inn. THERESA and Luke were getting ready to leave there, not knowing its ambush for them. But they knew it, because they always this would have happened. So, she was dressed and he was too. Then she said: bring that with you, just in case. You think I will need it. Honey, if they try to get me away from you. Then she left there, so did he. Then they waited. In the house, Then Noah said: she is here. Okay. Then everyone just hide, including Ethan, because he wanted this also.

Then moment happened, she walked right in there, she walked in the living, when the living rooms door closed, then her brother and Sam, Noah, Antonio, just crab her and set her down in the chair.

Then they tied her to there, Then Luis said: We know about Luke, what he had done to you. He hasn't done anything to me, expect love me. Then everyone came out. Oh wow, everyone here.

Then Noah, hank, Sam were talking to her, but nothing happened yet, then Whitney, Chad were talking too. Still nothing. Eve and the shrink came to talk with her, but nothing from them either.

Then something happened, Ethan came from the other room, he just saw her. Then Ethan walked by her, sat down, started to talk with her. He said: what happened to you? I'm fine. You're not fine. Everyone here including you won't stop me from leaving with my husband,

I won't hear any shit from either of you, got it. Then she just sat there, everyone just watches her. They knew something was wrong with you, because the THERESA they knew doesn't act like this. Then she said it: that girl and the girl who You loved is gone. They looked at her, knew that was true. They must think of something quick, before they lose her again, they waited there.

Then moment happened, Luke was outside looking in there, he saw his wife there, he knew that something was happening there, then he saw her there, he whispers her: I'm here, baby. Then she saw him there, said: honey, help me. Then it happened, he just broke down the doors there, he just ran in there, everyone just saw him, he went there, then he just untied her, just held her there. Then he said: what the hell are you doing to my wife?

Then Luis said: We are trying to get her back with us. But she doesn't want to go back with you. Then she told them there, he is my husband, my family now, the family I want. There nothing you won't say or do to make me leave him. Then she just held him, while they just watch them there. They knew that something else is wrong. Then it happened, he held up the gun, said: me and my wife are leaving here, if you get in our way, the gun will be pulled. Then Luis said: put down the gun. He said: I won't.

Then she holds his hand, said: My husband means what he says. Then it happened, she pulled out her gun, I mean it too. She held up her gun, looked at them, said: this is my family now, the family I want, the man I want, there is no one else, the girl and woman and friend who knew is gone, she won't be back, please let us leave. Then everyone knew it was true. Then they were walking, when something happened, she was grab by Ethan.

That's when he said it: THERESA, come home to me again, please, I need you back, Res, again. I love you. Then she said: let me go, you lost the right to say that to me again, that girl is gone, so is the girl who was fooled to believe in us. I found my way, maybe you should too. Then he let her go, he knew he had lost her. They started to walk way,

The family and friends just watch them there, felt sadden by this, they looked at her, saw nothing there. Her family saw her face, it was gone, she wasn't evening there. Her friends saw her face as well, they lost her, she was different. Then Ethan just looked at her, he saw nothing of his old love there, she is gone, he thought. What happened to her. Will we ever see her again, without him here either.

The family and friends won't allow them to leave still, they just can't yet. Luke just held her there, he wondering why can't they leave yet? She was getting scared, as he was. Then her family and friends did something that no person could understand, they grab her from him, then Luis and Noah, Hank taking him down, he was arrested there, she just screamed at them, please let my husband go! But they didn't do that, they walked with him, then she just cried there, then she passed out there, just started to shake there, then eve just went to her, saw her shaking, knew something was wrong, she just shakes and nothing help her, then she knew it was because her husband was taking way. Then she was taking way to hospital, where she stayed for month, still nothing yet.

Then Eve and Someone else knew what they had to do, while everyone was sleep, they went to police department, that's when they got the keys and went to jail, that's when they broke him out there. He said: where is my Theresa? She is in the hospital, where she has been for the last month after what happened. Oh no. Then they left there,

That's when they arrived at the hospital and he ran in there, saw his wife, he just held her, then moments later, she woke up, she just saw him there, just cried, smiled. Then he just held her, Eve and the someone else just watch them, they had to do this. Luke pick up his wife from the bed, then he carried her out there, put her in the car, just drove away from there, before saying goodbye to you, thank you so much. Theresa said: Thanks, but don't tell my family about this, because they can't understand this ever.

I understand that. Then they left there, he put her in the jeep, just drove from there, he got their bags from the room, then came down, put them in there, then he just drove way with her, they saw the sigh: Leaving Harmony. The morning came, everyone was wake, then Noah said: He is gone. What do you mean gone?

There nothing in the Jail cell. Then they went to Hospital, that's when they saw her gone. Then Sam said: Where is she? She is gone with her husband. Oh wow. She told me tell you goodbye, not to tell her family about this. Okay.

Then he went home, act like nothing happened, act like normal, knowing truth. Will the truth come out, what happened when it does come out? Then Luke and his wife were settle in their home in Salem, Massachusetts where he is lawyer, helping the people who are treating badly and because they are different than other people. His Theresa or he calls her Tess is a painter, writes too. But stays in bed, because she is two months long with our first child. She needs bed rest, she looks beautiful. Nothing happened yet with the past, our past is over, our future is getting better now, nothing can go wrong, no one from our past knows where we are, we are hiding from everyone, people here know about our past and they will protect my family from them if they come here. We are under a different first name but the same last name.

We are known here as Thomas and Jane Stanton. We have a better life than before. My wife is feeling much better, she paints with her heart and writes with her soul. Everything we through and gone through we survived, because we couldn't before. That's what he wrote down in his laptop about the life and the love of Mr. and Mrs. Stanton. That night, they went to bed and just held each other so close. Morning came, Thomas and Jane were wake that morning, Thomas gave his wife food to eat, while she stayed in bed, she can't move, because she could lose the baby.

That's what the doctor said them. She and he are expecting a little girl this November, decide to name her after his mom and a writer. So, the child will be called Virginia Elizabeth Stanton. She won't know her mom family, because they don't know about this, if they did, they will try and get my wife and child back with them. Along with my wife ex-boyfriend who love her still. But no one knows that Someone help Eve to get me out there, get my wife home, without anyone knowing about it.

Then we left there, haven't been back since. The person who help us was Whitney. She saw my wife face when I was being taking way from there and way from her. So, she and her mom got me out and brought me to the hospital, where I saw her there, she looked bad, then she saw me, just cried, then I carried her out there, then we left there, got our bags, drove way. Few days later, we arrived in Salem, here we are together. The town and people know all this, they are protecting us, if someone comes looking, maybe they won't. I must protect my family, because I could lose them. I just can't lose them, neither can she. That's why we change our names to something else, something better. Then he stops writing this down, then he went back to his wife and just held her, read to her too.

Meanwhile, her family are wondering where can they be right now. Maybe we should let her go for now, until she is ready to come back, you see she wasn't happy here for years, now he makes her happy than ever, then what happened before and everything else too. She is finally loved by someone who didn't treat like crap.

You mean Ethan. Yeah. He realizes that he lost her after realizing that he loved her still. Then they knew that they had to let go. Evening after this started and what we tried to do to them, by separated them from each other and that was nightmare. They knew that they should let go and stay safe with her husband and after everything that we tried to do to them. Maybe sometime years from now, they will come back, but right now, let's us let them go. Then everyone knew this too.

The end

P.S. A sequel down the road.


End file.
